badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 13: Redemption
Season Thirteen: Redemption, also referred to as (BGC: Redemption) is the thirteenth season of the Oxygen reality television series Bad Girls Club. It featured an alumni cast consisting of nine women from previous seasons. Season 13 is the sixth to be filmed in Los Angeles. The thirteenth season also features life coach Laura Baron from season 12. This is also the first season to have an alumni cast. The thirteenth season was supposed to be the very last season of Bad Girls Club originally but producers convinced Oxygen for few more seasons as this was confirmed by Judi in interview. Also, the season is seen as part of the downfall of the BGC franchises where the true meaning of the show was lost. The season overall was seem as a huge disappointment to fans due to the over aggressive behavior from Camilla throwing low blows to Jada about her mother’s drug addiction during argument. Natalie trying to use Judi who was clearly not stable during the filming of Redemption as a “puppet“ for starting drama. Redd jumping and biting Natalie during when Rocky was fighting her. The idea of Redemption was for the girls to redeem themselves from their previous season and to change for the better but the bad girl behavior took control of the house resulting in even worst appearances for the bad girls. Cast Original Bad Girls This season was the fifth to feature a fan favorite contest, which allowed viewers to vote for their favorite "bad girl" every week. Ultimately, Rocky gained the most votes and was named the fan favorite. Replacements Duration of Cast Notes :Key: = "Bad Girl" is featuring on this episode. :Key: = "Bad Girl" replacement arrives. :Key: = "Bad Girl" is removed from the house. * 1'' '''Natalie' was removed from the house in episode 4 after a physical altercation with Raquel. * 2'' '''Alyssa' was removed from the house in episode 4 after jumping Natalie during a physical altercation with Raquel. * 3'' '''Judi' was removed from the house in episode 6 after threatening Jada, Raquel, Julie, Camilla and Danielle. * 4'' '''Rima' replaced Judi in episode 8. * 5'' '''Jada' was removed from the house in episode 8 after causing harm to Danielle during an altercation with Camilla. Fights/Arguments Episode 1: Camilla vs Sarah (argument) Episode 1: Danni vs Judi (argument) Episode 1: Redd vs Judi (argument) Episode 2: Camilla vs Sarah & Jada (argument) Episode 2: Camilla vs Natalie (argument) Episode 2: Redd vs Natalie Episode 3: Redd vs Natalie Round 2 Episode 3: Camilla vs Judi Episode 3: Judi vs Julie, Jada and Redd Episode 4: Jada vs Sarah (Un-Aired) Episode 4: Natalie vs Camilla Episode 4: Natalie vs Rocky & Redd Episode 5: Judi vs Jada Round 2 Episode 6: Rocky vs Sarah Episode 6: Rocky vs Sarah Round 2 Episode 6: Rocky vs Sarah Round 3 Episode 6: Sarah vs Jada Episode 7: Camilla vs Jada Episode 7: Camilla vs Jada Round 2 Episode 8: Camilla and Dani vs Jada and Julie Episode 8: Camilla vs. Julie Episode 9: Julie and Rima vs Sarah (Un-aired). Episode 10: Camilla vs. Rocky Episode 10: Camilla vs. Rima and Julie Reunion Part 1: Rocky vs. Sarah Round 4 Reunion Part 2: Rocky vs. Sarah Round 5 Reunion Part 2: Camilla vs. Jada Round 3 Reunion Part 2: Danni and Tanisha vs. Jada Reunion Part 3: Judi vs. Rima Episode (0.) Return to the Mansion ( September 30, 2014) # Bad Girls Don't Cry ( October 7, 2014) 2. Judging Judi ( October 14, 2014) 3. Lashing Out ( October 21, 2014) 4. Birthday Blowout ( October 28, 2014) 5. Glitter Beef ( November 4, 2014) 6. Rocky - ing the Boat ( November 11, 2014) 7. Trouble in Paradise ( November 18, 2018) 8. Mama Drama ( November 25, 2014) 9. Twerk it Out ( December 2, 2014) 10. Girl, Bye! ( December 9, 2014) 11. Reunion, Part 1 ( December 16, 2014) 12.Reunion, Part 2 (December 23, 2014) 13. Reunion, Part 3 ( January 6, 2015) BGC Seasons Navigation Category:Seasons